Yugioh GX: The Dark Star Tournament
by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist
Summary: A Tournament gone wrong, Souls taken, Lives lost, and the great ancient evil is back, and this time ready to claim its rightful place as the King of Games. JadenXAlexis, OCXOC and possible ChazzXBlair please review!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Alright I'm back again with another story, and hopefully one of the best stories I give you. So I'm not going to talk a lot this time, well for right now anyway. So I don't own Yugioh GX, but I do own my OC's and whatever else I might throw in here. Well it's time to get on with the story, and thanks for reading. **

Me: Alright I'm back with another great story

Jaden: Dude like seriously

Me: What?

Jaden: How many stories are you going to put out?

Me: (Shakes head) don't worry me got this…Trust me

Jaden: Ok….If you say so

Me: Good now on with the story

* * *

**_Prologue_**

It was that time of the year again, and this time it was going to be a lot different. Duelist all over the world was coming to this event, just to see which one would be named the king of games.

"Man I'm so ready for this." Rakaia stated as he paced back, and forth in the Slifer room he shared with Jaden, and Chazz.

"You're not the only one." Jaden said with a smirk as he looked up at the sky, and felt the breeze coming from the wind, that was blowing through his hair. "This is going to be one hell of tournament." He said again as he turned around to look at his two friends.

"Yea considering that this time, every duelist in the world is coming." Chazz said as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "Besides this way I can prove, that the Chazz is the best duelist that ever lived." Chazz stated confidently, as he smirked.

"Yea in dream world." Rakaia stated as he picked up his deck, and started going through it.

"Dream world?" Chazz repeated as he got off the wall, and stood in front of Rakaia, and grabbed him by the shirt, and lifted him up to his face.

"Let's get something straight kid!" Chazz shouted." I'm the best….Got that!" He shouted again.

"Yea the best one that's going to get their ass whooped if you keep grabbing me by my shirt." Rakaia snapped back, as he gritted his teeth, and glared at Chazz.

"You dare mock the Chazz." Chazz stated as he glared back at Rakaia.

"You bet I do!" Rakaia shouted as he balled up his fist, getting ready to bash him in the face.

"That's it." Chazz stated as he was about to bash Rakaia In the face, but Jaden interfered, and grabbed Chazz's hand, and stopped it in midair.

"Guy's!" Jaden shouted as he got in-between the two duelists." Can you two at least wait till the tournament start before you start showing off." Jaden said as he looked at Jaden, and then Rakaia.

"Why wait!" Chazz responded as he glared at Rakaia, still holding him by shirt.

"Yea I can whoop his ass now, and then get a nap in before the tournament even starts." Rakaia snapped back as he got ready hit Chazz again.

"You two I swear." Said a voice, as the three turned their attention to the door, and noticed the Oblisk girls, walking in the Slifer room.

"Alexis." Chazz said slowly.

"What's up Alexis." Rakaia stated as he waved his hand, and smiled while Chazz was still holding him by the shirt.

"Hey Lex." Jaden said as he smiled at his lover, as he walked up towards her, and was met with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey Jay." Alexis said with a smile, as she looked over at Chazz, and Rakaia.

"Rakaia…Luna's looking for you." Alexis stated as she looked at the Dragon duelist who was still in the grip of the Black hair idiot.

"Really..." Rakaia stated as he was about to walk away from Chazz until he realized that Chazz still had his shirt in his hand.

"Chazz…Off." Rakaia stated as he glared at Chazz who glared back.

"Make me." Chazz stated with a smirk.

"I SAID OFF!" Rakaia shouted as he grabbed Chazz's arm, and flipped him over his head, slamming him into the ground hard.

"There." Rakaia stated wiping his hands, and walked off.

Alexis and Jaden couldn't do anything but chuckle at what just happened.

"Alright so where is the girl of my dreams?" Rakaia stated as he smirked, and folded his arms.

Alexis just smiled back at him." She's waiting by the beach." Alexis stated as she looked at her best friend, and her boyfriend. "You guy's." Alexis stated as her eyes slowly fail to the ground.

"Yea." Rakaia said happily.

"What's wrong Lex?" Jaden asked." You ok?" he asked again.

"Yea it's just..." Alexis sighed, and brought her head back up to look at the two duelists." It's just this tournament that's starting tomorrow." Alexis said.

"The tournament?" Jaden said thinking on why the tournament would have Alexis down.

"It's…It's nothing." Alexis stated finally as she shook the thought out of her head.

Jaden just looked at her, and could tell something was bothering her.

"Alexis." Jaden said slowly as he looked at her trying to figure out, what was wrong with her.

"It's nothing really." Alexis stated waving her hands in her defense.

Rakaia quickly looked at Jaden, and Jaden already knew what Rakaia was thinking.

"Alright Alexis." Rakaia stated as he gave her a questionable look. "If you say so." He stated as he started walking towards the door.

"Rakaia." Alexis stated slowly, causing Rakaia to turn around quickly.

"Yea what's up?" He said as he looked at her with a bit of concern in his eyes.

"You need to talk to Luna." Alexis stated as she looked back down at the ground again.

Rakaia turned around, and looked at Alexis confused at what was going on.

"Alright…But why did you say it like that…What's going on?" Rakaia asked as he was now becoming worried about the situation.

"Yea Lex it's not like you to be depressed before a duel, and especially a tournament." Jaden added as he looked at his girlfriend with worry in his eyes.

Alexis just looked at Jaden, and small smile appeared on her face, and then as quick as came, it faded. As she looked into her boyfriends eyes, and then back at the ground again.

"Jaden." She said slowly." We have to talk." Alexis stated slowly, causing Jaden to worry a bit more not knowing what this is about.

"Talk?" Jaden repeated, as he took a quick look at Rakaia who looked just as confused as Jaden did.

"What for?" Jaden asked concerned as Alexis took one look at him, and then turned her head, and looked towards Rakaia.

"Rakaia you better go." Alexis stated." Luna's waiting for you." She said with a touch of sadness in her voice.

Rakaia looked at Jaden, who gave him a confused look, but nodded his head in approval for Rakaia to leave, and find out what was going on from Luna.

"Alright." Rakaia stated as he turned to run off, but before he did he turned his head, and made a quick glance at the world's favorite couple. "I hope everything's alright." Rakaia stated which caused Alexis, to hang her head even lower, as Jaden put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm gone." Rakaia stated as he took running towards the beach.

"Alexis." Jaden said as he looked at his girlfriend with more concern in his eyes. "What's wrong Lex?" Jaden asked as he placed his hand under her chin, and slowly brought her eyes to meet his.

"Come on you can tell me anything." He said with his usual smirk, which caused a tear to form in Alexis eyes.

"Jaden." She said slowly, now her voice full of sadness, as she couldn't bare to look at Jaden, but she knew she had to.

"Jaden...i got something to tell you." Alexis stated as she looked down to the ground again, now with her holding her own hand for comfort, trying to find the best way to put the words in the sentence she was about to tell him.

"Tell me." Jaden said as he blinked in confusion. "What's up Lex?" Jaden said trying to get Alexis to say what she had to say.

"Jaden." Alexis stated as she took a deep breath, and looked at her boyfriend once again. "I…I….cheated on you." Alexis stated slowly causing Jaden's eyes to widened, and take a step back with a horror look on his face.

"Alexis." Jaden said slowly as he felt a sudden pain come from inside his chest. It's a pain he's not really familiar with, a pain that comes to a lot of people when they find love. The same pain that you feel in your heart, a pain that feels like someone is squeezing the blood out of your heart. Jaden couldn't make it, but he felt it, for the first time in his life, he felt true pain, he felt true agony, for the first time ever, he felt his heart break.

Meanwhile on the beach.

Rakaia was running towards the beach looking for his girlfriend Luna.

"Luna!" Rakaia shouted as he looked around but didn't see anyone." Luna!" he shouted again as he continued to look around, but he still didn't see anybody.

"That's weird." Rakaia stated as he looked around the beach, but still no sign of Luna.

"Hmm Alexis said she be right here." Rakaia stated as he looked around again.

"Rakaia." Came a voice behind Rakaia, but the voice sounded so familiar, it was a voice he just heard not to long ago.

'RAKAIA!" the voice called again, causing Rakaia to turn around, and look in the direction the voice came from, but once he saw who it was, he was even more confused than before.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The figure stated as it folded its arms smirking at him.

"Come on we got to go get Jaden, the chancellor's about to make an announcement about the tournament." The voice said again.

"Rakaia couldn't believe his eyes, as he looked at the figure that stood in front of him.

"Al...Alexis." Rakaia stated shocked as he looked at the Oblisk Queen that stood before him.

* * *

**Whoa! Wait a minute. I thought Alexis was with Jaden, but if she is there in front Rakaia, that means wait what is going on, and did they forget that Chazz was still in the room. Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: So what do you think?

Jaden: Suspenseful

Me: Thank you!

Jaden: Oh boy I just hope Alexis don't find out.

Me: Me to if she do you'll have to protect me, when she finds out.

Jaden: Will do? (Yea right you're on your own)

Me: Thanks now everybody please review, and tell me what you think, everyone reviews are appreciated. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the prologue.


	2. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, or its characters, and cards or what not, and I do own my OC ( For people that don't know, or just have to say something because they don't get it, Luna is not a part of Gundam Seed anymore. I'm not using that Luna anymore; the Luna I'm using is my OC, If you want to go see what she looks like then go to my homepage on my profile, but anyway I do own my OC's and whatever else I want to throw in here so Have Fun Reading!**

Me: Sigh I swear guys

Jaden: Tell me about it

Me: Now it's getting ridiculous

Alexis: What's the problem?

Luna: Yea …What's eating ya?

Me: Everything, Arrrgghh forget it, here's the next chapter (Walks off to write the next chapter)

Alexis and Luna: Rakaia

* * *

**_Chapter 1  
Confusion_**

Jaden was literary stunned by what Alexis had just told him. He didn't know what to do or how to react, he was slowly trying to put the pieces together, but he didn't understand it himself.

"Alex….Alexis." Jaden said slowly as he slowly looked away from her.

Unknowingly to him a smirk appeared on Alexis face, but it quickly faded away before he could catch it.

"Jaden I'm sorry but..." Alexis started as she was trying to get out her words.

"But…What?" Jaden asked anxious to hear what she had to say, but part of him was telling him it wasn't going to be good.

"You see Jay." Alexis said as she looked at him, this time with no sorrow in her eyes, almost like she was going to enjoy the pain she was about to cause him.

"It's...Well you don't need to know his name." Alexis stated causing Jaden to take another step back, and clinch his fist.

"What!" Jaden shouted. "I don't need to know his name…What do you mean I don't need to know his name?" Jaden shouted again, as Alexis just looked at him sternly.

"Like I said you don't need to it's none of your concern." Alexis stated as Jaden who is now both hurting, and fuming at the same time glared at Alexis.

"Alexis who is it?" Jaden asked angrily, but his tone didn't faze Alexis one bit, in fact she just smirked at the question, and turned to walk out the door.

But before she got to the door she stopped, and turned towards Jaden, and smiled.

"You really want to know?" Alexis asked almost in a daring way.

Jaden just looked at her, and gritted his teeth. He felt that something was wrong, but he couldn't really pay attention to that feelings, because his own personal feelings where getting in the way of what Alexis was saying.

"Well big shot." Alexis said as she turned around, and glared at Jaden." It's Harrington." Alexis stated with an evil smirk, as she finally turned around and walked the door leaving Jaden in shock with an unconscious Chazz who was still lying on the floor.

"Har…Harrington." Jaden said slowly, but with anger in his voice, as he clenched his fist thinking about what Alexis had just told him. "I can't believe this." He thought as his heart pounded at the thought of her, and Harrington together. "Why Alexis." Jaden said slowly as a tear fell from his right eye. " Why? ' he said again as another followed that tear all the way down his cheek, falling on to his Slifer Jacket.

Alexis was walking away from the slifer dorm, with what looked like a satisfied look on her face.

"Hmph." Alexis stated calmly as she turned around, and looked at the Slifer dorm.

"One down, Three to go." She said as she started to glow, and then all of a sudden her appearance started to change, she wasn't Alexis anymore, She no longer had the long blond hair, that our Oblisk Queen had, she now had Short brown hair, with Brown eyes, and She wore a Slifer jacket, with the same Light blue pants as Jaden, with the same Black undershirt Jaden wore under his Slifer Jacket.

'Next stop." The figure said with a smirk on its face." The queen of the Oblisk dorm." The figure said with a smirk as it turned away from the Slifer dorm, and ran towards the girls Oblisk dorm.

Meanwhile

Rakaia was still looking at Alexis confused at what he was seeing.

"Rakaia come on we got to go." Alexis stated as she looked at him, wondering why he was looking at her like that. "Come on Rakaia, we have to go get Jaden, or will be late." Alexis finished snapping Rakaia out of it.

"Umm Yea…Right sorry about that." Rakaia said shaking his head lightly as he started to jog towards Alexis, who turned around, and jogged towards the Slifer dorm.

At first the two started at a slow pace, but then they sped up trying to make to Jaden, and back to the academy in time.

"That's weird." Rakaia thought as he glanced at Alexis, who was running ahead of him.

"I thought she was with Jaden.' Rakaia thought to himself again, as he kept looking at Alexis, who didn't seem to notice.

"I don't know...Maybe it's nothing." Rakaia said to himself as he followed Alexis to the Slifer dorm.

A few moments later the two made it, with Alexis running straight towards the door, knocking on it.

"Jay…Jay it's me open up we're going to be late." Alexis shouted as she knocked on his door.

"Jaden!" Rakaia shouted as he walked up behind Alexis.

Jaden didn't say anything he just slowly opened door, as he slowly looked up to see Rakaia, and the girl that just broke his heart.

"What do you want?" Jaden asked sternly as he looked at Alexis, with hurt, and Hate in his eyes.

"Huh." Alexis said taken back, by the welcome she was getting.

"I was coming to see if you we're ready, Chancellor Sheppard's about to talk about the tournament you know." Alexis said still kind of surprised by Jaden's attitude towards her, but she figured that he must be in a bad mood.

"But then again Jaden's never in a bad mood." She thought as she looked at Jaden, she could tell something was wrong, Jaden's eyes were puffy not to puffy, but you could tell he had been crying. And his room, was completely a mess, things were on the floor, and some of them where broken. The lamp that he had was lying on the floor against the wall, and the blub was broken. She could tell it was thrown against the wall, with force considering how the lamp was bent up, and pieces of it was on the floor a few inches to where the lamp actually was.

"Jaden." Alexis said slowly as she looked at her boyfriend. Well still to her anyway. "What happened here?" Alexis asked as she looked around his room, and saw that majority of the things were completely smashed, and then she looked over Jaden's shoulder, and could see Chazz lying on the floor.

"Jaden are you ok." Alexis asked concerned about Jaden, and why his room was such a mess.

Jaden just glared at her, grabbed his deck, and walked past her, and Rakaia, and headed towards the academy duel arena to hear what the Chancellor had to say about the tournament that was coming up.

"What the hell." Alexis stated as she saw Jaden walking off without her, she then turned towards Rakaia who had a shock looked on his face as well." Rakaia what's going with Jaden?" Alexis asked as she looked at her good friend sternly. Rakaia just stood there, and shrugged his shoulders; even he didn't get what was going on, and why Jaden was acting like this.

"Alexis." Rakaia said as he looked at his Oblisk friend." Didn't you talk to Jaden early about something serious?" Rakaia asked causing Alexis to look at him in confusion.

"No." Alexis answered as she looked at Rakaia. "I didn't even see Jaden today Rakaia what are you talking about?" Alexis asked as she looked at Rakaia, who now was more confused than ever.

"But I could have sworn I saw her this morning." Rakaia thought as he looked back at Alexis. "I could have sworn I saw you, and you even told me that Luna was at the beach waiting to talk to me about something serious." Rakaia said as he looked at Alexis, who now looked at Rakaia, and tilted her head to the side.

"Rakaia the first time I saw you was at the beach." Alexis stated. "And Luna didn't even leave the Oblisk dorm today; she's been in there all morning trying to get her deck together." Alexis stated as she looked at Rakaia who was still confused at what the hell was going on.

"Hmmm." Rakaia thought. "Something isn't right, I know I saw Alexis here when she told me that Luna wanted to talk to me, and that she had to talk to Jaden about something important." Rakaia thought as he looked at Alexis. "Ok look I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to go have a chat with Jay, and see if I find out what happened." Rakaia stated as he ran out of the room, without giving Alexis the chance to get a word out.

Alexis just stood there in disbelief, as she watched Rakaia run off towards the academy behind Jaden.

"I wonder what that was all about." Alexis stated as she turned around, and still saw Chazz on the floor.

"Oh Chazz...Get up." Alexis stated as she walked over to Chazz who still appeared to be Unconscious.

"Come on Chazz we got to go." Alexis stated as she gave him a light kick to the ribs, causing him to stir a little.

"Oh Alexis." Chazz said as he turned over to his side not really realizing Alexis was standing above him.

"My Sweet Alexis." Chazz said in dream world.

"Oh brother." Alexis said as she rolled her eyes, and began to wake the Slifer duelist in Black.

Meanwhile in the Oblisk dorm for the girls Luna was still in her room getting ready to walk out. Satisfied by the way she made her deck, she was going to head down to the academy's duel arena, and meet the others there.

"I can't wait for this tournament to start." Luna said to herself as she grabbed her stuff, and started to twist the knob on the door.

She slowly opened it, and not paying attention she just walked out, and bumped right into.

"Ouch." Luna said not knowing who she bumped into.

"Hey watch where you're….Jaden. She said as the Slifer duelist stood above her, with a light smirk on his face.

"Oh sorry I didn't know it was you." Luna said as Jaden just extended his hand towards her.

Luna quickly accepted as Jaden pulled her to her feet.

"No problem." Jaden said as he looked at her, and smiled. "So you heading towards the duel arena?" Jaden asked.

"Yea." Luna answered as she looked, and then thought about something.

"Jay...why are you in the Oblisk dorm, walking around the hallway?" Luna asked as she looked at Jaden curiously, who seemed shocked by the question.

"I...Err...I…well I came to tell you something." Jaden said as he slowly brought his eyes to the ground.

"Huh?" Luna said now forgetting the question that she just asked Jaden." What's wrong Jaden?" Luna asked with concern for her friend. Jaden just looked at the ground, and then slowly brought his head back up, so his eyes could meet with hers.

'It's about Alexis." Jaden stated as he looked at Luna.

"Alexis? Huh? What's wrong with Alexis?" Luna asked as she looked at Jaden confused about what he was saying.

"Well it's not just Alexis." Jaden stated as he looked at Luna, and let out a deep breath.

'It's not?" Luna asked as Jaden just shook his head. "Who else then?" Luna asked now getting worried.

Jaden just looked at Luna with depression feelings his eyes, as he looked at the ground again. "It's Rakaia to." Jaden said slowly as he tried to bring his head back up to look at Luna, but he just couldn't.

"Rakaia!" Luna shouted as she grabbed Jaden by the shoulders, and started to shake him. "Come on Jay spit it out, what happened to Rakaia, and Alexis." Luna shouted as she continued to shake Jaden furiously.

"Whoa." Jaden said as he grabbed her arms to get her to stop, and as soon as he did he let out another deep breath.

"Luna." Jaden said as he brought his head up, and looked at Luna directly in her eyes.

"Rakaia is cheating on you with Alexis." Jaden said as he looked at Luna, with the most believable face in the world.

"Wha….What?" Luna asked not hearing what Jaden said at first. "Wha….What did you say?" She asked as Jaden just shook his head in disbelief.

"Sigh… Luna...Rakaia's cheating on you with Alexis." Jaden said knowing this time Luna heard him, and he could tell that at that very moment, she was about to fall apart, so he continued with his story. "I'm sorry, it hurts to." Jaden stated as he pulled Luna into a comforting hug.

"Jaden." Luna cracked as tears started to flow from her face.

"Luna…I'm sorry, but I caught them when I saw Alexis come to the dorm, and she said she had to talk to Rakaia for a second." Jaden began causing Luna to listen to his story.

"Then I saw Rakaia, grab his deck and say that after he talked with Alexis, he was going to go, and wait for us at the academy." Jaden continued with a smirk on his face, while Luna's head was on his shoulder unable to see the smirk that Jaden just made.

"So when I thought that they were just going to have a quick talk, and that would be the end of it, But." Jaden said slowly. "But when I opened the door, getting ready to leave I saw Alexis had Rakaia pinned against the side of the Slifer dorm, and well." Jaden stopped as Luna's cries got worst.

She didn't want to hear anymore, she was now letting her emotions get the best of her.

"Luna."Jaden said as he patted the Oblisk princess on the back.

"It's ok." Jaden said

"No it's not." Luna sobbed."It's not ok Jaden." Luna shouted as she pulled herself of Jaden, and ran back inside her room slamming the door, and locking it.

Jaden could hear the Oblisk princess crying, and sobbing.

"Oh poor Luna." Jaden stated as a slow, but evil smile appeared on his face. "Now that's what I call killing three birds with one stone." Jaden said to himself as he heard the young Oblisk girl, crying harder. He could tell that Luna had leaped into her bed, and was now crying in her pillow.

"Hmph." Jaden said as he put his hands in his pockets, and smirked.

"I guess the tournament is just as good as mine." He said as he turned to walk off. Suddenly the same glow that formed around Alexis earlier formed around Jaden, and then suddenly his appearance changed into another Oblisk duelist, as it proceeded to walk out of the Oblisk dorm, leaving Luna in a pool of her own tears, and the relationship between Jaden and Alexis in one complete mess.

* * *

**Whoa! What the hell is going on here? And who is this jerk running around the academy, and what's going to happen when Luna see's Rakaia, and Alexis, and what about Alexis's Relationship with Jaden, and what's this big tournament everyone is excited about. Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: So what do you think?

Jaden: You are one heartless person

Me: I'M NOT HEARTLESS!

Jaden: Just be happy the girls haven't read this yet.

Me: "Gulp" Your right Jaden hide me. (Hides behind Jaden)

Jaden: Oh boy anyway everyone please review here, so we can continue on with the story, and find out what happens next.

Me: Yea please state your opinions so far about this, and I will try and update as quick as I can thanks everyone See ya.


	3. Drama in Duel Academy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX period, but I do own my OC's and everything that I do in this story, so I hope you enjoy.**

Me: Alright here's chapter three.

Jaden: Three chapters, one story, and all in one day.

Alexis: Wow a new record.

Me: (looks shocked) How did….How did you get in here?

Alexis: Jaden let me in (Jaden sneaks out, and leaves Rakaia with Alexis.)

Me: Hey...Um Alexis…How ya been.

Alexis: I've read your story so far Rakaia… (Walks towards Rakaia with rope in her hands)

Me: Umm Jaden…Luna…Anybody…. HELP ME!

* * *

**_Chapter 2  
Drama in Duel Academy_**

The figure quickly changed into another student, representing the Oblisk level, as he walked out of the dorm, and towards the academy.

"Now that the trash is out of the way." The mysterious student said."It's time to have some real fun." the student finished as he walked inside the academy, and towards the chancellor's office.

'It's time to visit the old man." The student stated as he started running through the halls of the academy, and towards Sheppard.

"Oh just wait till I find you." The student stated as he turned another corner of the hallway, and continued running.

While the figure was looking for Sheppard, Jaden had made his way to the Duel arena, and took his seat by himself. Looking around the room he quickly spotted Harrington, and gritted his teeth.

"Harrington." Jaden said slowly as he glared at him from across the arena. As soon as Jaden started his death glare, Alexis, Chazz, and Rakaia had came into the room, and spotted Jaden sitting by himself.

"There he is." Rakaia said as he pointed towards Jaden, who wasn't paying attention to them, because he still glaring at Harrington.

"He looks pissed." Chazz said as he crossed his arms, and looked at Jaden before they walked up there to sit with him.

"Yea I can see that." Alexis replied. "Let's go find out what's wrong with him." She continued as she took the first step towards him, while the others followed behind her.

"Jaden." Alexis called as she walked up the stairs towards her boyfriend, well still to her anyway. Jaden didn't turn his head, he knew who was calling, and he didn't want to look at her. He still wanted to think of ways to hurt Harrington, and hurt him bad.

"Jaden!" Alexis shouted as she stood beside him, and yelled in his ear, causing Jaden to grab it in pain.

"Arrrgghh What!" Jaden shouted as he stood up, and glared at Alexis.

"What do you want?" Jaden asked annoyed by the presence of the Oblisk queen.

"What do you mean what do I want?" Alexis retaliated as she glared back at her boyfriend the Slifer King." I wanted to come, and sit with you, why are you being such a jerk?" Alexis shouted

"Jerk…You're the Jerk, and why would you want to sit with me now?" Jaden shouted back." You have Harrington over there go sit with him!" Jaden shouted again, now with more anger in his voice.

"Har…Harrington." Alexis said slowly as her eyes shot wide open to what Jaden just said." Jaden what are you talking about?" Alexis said softly as she looked at Jaden, trying to calm down the argument.

"You told me you cheated on me with Harrington!" Jaden shouted as he glared at Alexis, now with anger replacing the pain in his heart.

"What!" Alexis shouted back, as she glared at Jaden who wasn't backing down.

"Why on earth would I cheat on you with Harrington, or period for that matter?" Alexis shouted now gaining the attention of all the students in the Dueling Arena.

"I can't believe you Jaden Yuki!" Alexis shouted." You actually think I would do something so low!" Alexis shouted again, and also turning her back towards Jaden with her arms crossed.

"What are you talking about?" Jaden shouted back."Think about you doing it…Hell you told me yourself you did it!" Jaden shouted again, starting to really frustrate Alexis.

"So you mean to tell me, that you're acting like this because you think I'm cheating on you." Alexis stated as she turned, and glanced over her shoulder at Jaden.

"Like I said I don't think." Jaden replied as he folded his arms as well, and looked at Alexis.

"You got that right." Alexis said smartly as she started walking off. "Since you think I'm cheating on you with Harrington." Alexis said as she walked over to Harrington, with a smirk on her face.

"Huh? Alexis." Jaden said as he saw the worst thing he would possibly ever see in his life. Alexis slowly wrapped her arms around Harrington's neck, and slowly leaned in, and kissed him squarely on the lips in front of Jaden. Who couldn't do nothing but gasp in shock, as so did the rest of the students in the arena.

Alexis slowly parted from Harrington, and turned to look at Jaden, with a smirk on her face.

"This is your fault Jaden Yuki." Alexis stated as she pointed towards Jaden. "You accused me of cheating, well now I'm going to do you one better." Alexis continued. "This relationship is over!" she shouted as Jaden took a step back in shock, as he looked at Alexis again, as she just turned her back towards Jaden, and slowly walked back over to Harrington, and grabbed his hand.

"Well I'm glad you finally came to your senses." He said with a smile on his face.

Alexis just smiled as she looked at Harrington. " Yea sorry it took so long, it just took a real jerk for me to figure what I was really losing." She replied as her, and Harrington walked over to the other side of the arena, and took their seats. Waiting for Sheppard to come out, and give his speech about the tournament.

Jaden just stood there, finally hanging his head low, with Rakaia, and Chazz standing beside him.

"Yo Jay." Rakaia said slowly as he put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You ok man." Rakaia asked as Chazz stood there with his arms crossed, and looked in the other direction. Even though Jaden may have been his sworn rival, he still didn't want to see Jaden in the shape he was in.

Jaden didn't answer he just sat down slumped in his seat thinking to himself.

"Man what did I just do?" Jaden said to himself as he just let his sink lower, and lower trying to hide himself from everyone, including Alexis.

"Oh man come on Jaden...It's not your fault." Rakaia said as he sat beside the Slifer king.

"Yes it is Rakaia." Jaden replied with sorrow in his voice. "I…I…messed up." He said slowly as he closed his eyes completely trying to hold back any tears he had.

"Jaden." Rakaia said softly as he looked at his friend, and how broken he was.

Rakaia then looked up at Chazz who didn't say anything but just looked the other way.

"Can't you say anything?" Rakaia shouted as he looked at Chazz.

"I can't Rakaia." Chazz stated as he turned around, and looked at them both. "You see in a situation like this Jaden needs to think this through himself." Chazz replied as he looked at Rakaia.

"What do you mean by his self." Rakaia snapped back grabbing Chazz by the collar. "He needs a friend, and bad right now, and you're saying we just leave him looking like this." Rakaia said as he stepped aside to show Chazz how Jaden was looking.

Chazz just shook his head, and removed Rakaia's hand from his shirt, and looked at him. "That's exactly what I'm saying." Chazz stated sternly as he turned, and walked towards the other end of the duel arena, but before he walked off he turned his head slightly to glance at the two over his shoulder.

"Look I'm not saying I don't want to be there for him, but in this situation there's nothing you, or I can do." Chazz stated. "Right now he needs to calm down, and figure this out on his own. " He finished as he slowly walked off towards the other end of the arena, and sat down beside the other Oblisk duelist.

"Grrr Jerk." Rakaia said as he turned towards his buddy, and before he could say anything he saw someone else walk in the duel arena.

"Luna." Rakaia said as he looked at her from in the balcony as he waved his hand in the air, showing her where he was at.

"Hey Luna!" Rakaia shouted. "Up here." He shouted again as Luna just looked up at him, and turned her head, and walked the other way.

"Hey what the." Rakaia said as he looked at Luna, as she walked over to a seat where Blair was sitting, and sat right next to her.

"Hmm what's this about?" Rakaia asked himself as he looked at Luna, who shot a deadly glare at Rakaia.

"What the." Rakaia said as he stood up, and looked back at her.

"Luna." Rakaia said as he started walking towards the other of the arena towards her. Luna just looked up at the boy that she once loved, but now it felt like hate, and pain was being brought out of her, and towards him.

"Luna!" Rakaia called as he started running towards her, and finally when he got close enough to her, he was cut off by Mindy, and Jasmine.

"Hey watch it!" Rakaia shouted as he came to a skidding stop." Hey what's the big idea?" Rakaia said as he glared at the two Oblisk duelists.

Mindy and Jasmine just looked at each other, and then glared at Rakaia.

Rakaia didn't like the way everyone was looking at him, he slowly turned towards Luna who still didn't move from her seat, but could tell she was still giving him that deadly glare. Then Rakaia slowly lifted his head up to look at Blair, who was giving Rakaia the same glare that Luna was giving him.

"What's up with you guys?" Rakaia asked as he turned his attention back towards Mindy, and Jasmine. "Get the hell out of the way!" Rakaia shouted as he motioned his hand to the side, hopefully thinking that would get them to move.

"You have some nerve." Mindy snapped as she glared at Rakaia.

"Huh?" Rakaia said taken back by the outburst from Mindy.

"Mindy." Luna said quietly, but loud enough for the Oblisk duelist to hear it. "It's alright let him by." She said with no emotion in her voice.

"You sure about that Luna?" Mindy asked as she kept her eyes on Rakaia.

"Yea we don't know what else this asshole is capable of." Jasmine added as Rakaia just looked at the two with confusion written all on his face, and feeling in his chest that told him something was very wrong.

"Luna…Luna what's going on?" Rakaia asked as he ran past Mindy, and Jasmine, and slowly approached Luna who looked like she didn't want to see him.

"Hey Luna...Come on what's wrong?" Rakaia said as he put his on her shoulder, but quickly found it slapped away by Luna's hand, causing Rakaia to pull it back instantly, also feeling the sting from her slap as well.

"Ouch." Rakaia said as he waved his hand back, and forth, and looked at Luna.

"Yo what's the deal?" Rakaia asked as he looked his girlfriend, or at least to him it was.

"Don't touch me." Luna said sharply still not looking at Rakaia.

"What." Rakaia said as he looked at Luna who didn't repeat herself. "Oh come on what's going on." Rakaia said as he brought his hand towards her, but before it could reach her, Luna got up quickly, and raised her hand in the air.

"WHAP!' The sound was loud, and the mark on the side of Rakaia's face was redder than the Slifer Jacket that Jaden wore. Rakaia couldn't believe what just happen, as he felt the pain on the side his face. He put his hand on his cheek, and looked at Luna who didn't seem to care about how he felt; honestly she kind of enjoyed slapping across the face to let him know that that's only the beginning of what she might put him through.

"Luna." Rakaia said slowly as he rubbed his cheek, and looked shockingly at Luna who just sat back down, and waited for the announcement to start.

"Luna I… don't get it what's going on?" Rakaia asked as he took a step forward being hard headed as usual.

Luna just glanced at Rakaia, and then Blair stood up, before Luna wailed on him again.

"Rakaia I think you better leave." Blair stated as she looked at him, with disappointment, and anger in her eyes.

"Wait what did I do?" Rakaia asked confused about what was going on.

"You know what you did." Blair stated." You cheated on Luna with…Alexis." Blair stated sternly as she glared at Rakaia, who took a step back from the comment she just made.

"I WHAT!" Rakaia shouted as he looked at Luna, who just turned her head.

"Are you serious?" Rakaia asked as he looked at her. Blair just shook her head, and sat down beside her friend.

"Just leave Rakaia." Blair said coldly. "Luna doesn't want to see you right now…Or ever." Blair stated as Rakaia heart started to pound then suddenly break like glass. "Oh, and how did we find out." Blair said as she turned to Rakaia who already had a shock expression on his face.

"You can thank Jaden for that." Blair stated as she turned her attention back towards Luna, leaving Rakaia in a state of confusion, heart break, and anger, as he suddenly looked up at Jaden who didn't know what was going on. He was too busy in his own situation to pay attention.

"Yuki." Rakaia said angrily, as he gritted his teeth at Jaden who didn't notice what was going on.

Meanwhile in the hallway, Chancellor Sheppard was coming towards the Duel Arena ready to give his speech to the school about the upcoming tournament that would take place at Duel academy.

"I can't to get this thing started." Sheppard stated as he turned the corner of the hallway.

"And I know the students will be happy to hear about this." Sheppard continued." Including Jaden, he's always excited about a challenge." Sheppard finished as he turned the final corner of the hallway, and noticed an Oblisk blue student in front of him.

"Hey Chancellor got a minute." The mysterious student asked.

Sheppard didn't realize anything was wrong with this student he just smiled, and shook his head lightly.

"Sure my boy what's wrong." He said as he looked at the boy whose body started to glow, and slowly changed.

"What the." Chancellor said as he took a step back, and in no time flat the boy's body changed completely.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sheppard shouted.

"Let's just say." The boy stated as he walked towards Sheppard slowly. "I'm borrowing your body." The boy finished as he looked like an exact copy of Sheppard.

"Now it's time I take out the trash." The fake Chancellor said as he through a small like pill in the Chancellor's face causing it to explode into smoke on impact.

"Cough…Cough... What is this?" Sheppard asked in-between coughs, as he looked at the mirror image of him who was just smirking at him evilly.

"Knock out gas." The fake Sheppard answered. "It's made just to put people out of the way." The fake Sheppard said. "Oh, and don't worry about your students. " He said with a smile. "I'll take good care of them." He finished as Sheppard let out a few more coughs, and fell to the floor.

"Hmph." The fake Sheppard smirked." Now it's time for the real fun to began." He said as he grabbed Sheppard's leg, and drags him down the hall and through him into a room into the janitor's closet, and locked the door.

"Now let's go put on a show." He said as he walked towards the main duel arena with the image of Chancellor Sheppard.

* * *

**Wow what a chapter full of Drama, So what's going to happen with Jaden, and Alexis now, and what about Rakaia, and Luna, And what's with this mysterious student roaming around school, and taking the Chancellor's place, Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Whew

Jaden: Another Chapter done!

Me: Yea it is, and ouch.

Jaden: Alexis

Me: Alexis

Jaden: I knew it.

Me: You should hell... You let her in.

Jaden: I did…oh how clumsy of me.

Me: You bastard, but anyway people thanks for those who read my stories so far, and like them, hope you guys review, so we can find out what happens in the next chapter. Thanks again. **(Oh, and a side note for the ones that want me to finish the other stories, Just to let you all know they will be finished, once I get more ideas for them, it's like my mind is working right, and so far right now this is the story that it's telling me to work on, but I will update, and complete them.) **


	4. Return of Ishtar

**Disclaimer: Alright here's the next chapter this story, actually I'm liking this one myself, but everyone else that does here we go. I'm not going to do too much talking on this one either; we're just going to jump straight into it. So hope you all enjoy, and I don't own Yugioh GX, or anything dealing with Yugioh. I do own my OC's though; at least that's the good thing about it. **

Me: Alright you ready Jay

Jaden: Ready for what…Haven't you done enough already

Me: Oh no this has only just begun MWHAHAAHAHAHAAHA!

Jaden: Maybe I should let Alexis back in here.

Me: Ha! That won't work this time Jaden…Besides Alexis is occupied at the moment hehehehe.

Jaden: (looks at Rakaia evilly) you bastard

* * *

_**Chapter 3  
Return of Ishtar**_

Rakaia was now fuming as the thought of Jaden going to Luna, and telling her that he had something going with Alexis ran through his mind.

"Jaden." Rakaia said as he bolted back towards the other side of the arena.

Jaden didn't know what was going on he just slowly lifted his head in time to see Rakaia come in with a right hand across the face of the king of Slifers, who fell out his seat.

"What the Hell is your problem?" Rakaia shouted, causing the attention of every student in the arena.

"I'm not asking you again!" Rakaia shouted as he grabbed the Slifer kind by his shirt, getting ready to give him another right across the face.

"What is your deal?" Jaden shouted back, as Rakaia delivered another right hand across the face of Jaden knocking him back down to the floor, and towards the stairs.

"Why did you tell Luna, that me, and Alexis had something going on!" Rakaia shouted loud enough so everyone could hear.

"You WHAT!" Alexis said shocked at what Rakaia had stated. She stood up, and glared at Jaden who was picking himself up, and rubbing his cheek for a second.

"Jaden how could you!" Alexis shouted up towards him.

"Whoa wait a minute I don't even know what's going on here." Jaden shouted back across the Arena as Rakaia charged towards Jaden again, and tried to give him another hook across the face, but Jaden saw it this time, and side stepped it, and gave Rakaia one of his own, sending him back into the seats causing him to fall in-between them.

"Now will you just listen to me for a minute?" Jaden said as he slowly started walking towards Rakaia, who was rubbing his chin.

"Lucky Shot Yuki." Rakaia said as he started to pick himself up.

'Hey would you two just chill out!" Chazz shouted as he ran to the other side of the Arena where the two Slifers were fighting.

"Rakaia come on you know what I wouldn't do that." Jaden stated as he extended his hand towards Rakaia, hoping he would accept so than can stop this senseless fighting before the chancellor walked in.

"Come on we're best friends remember." Jaden said

"Were best friends." Rakaia said as he pushed himself off the ground, and gave Jaden a strong right across the face, and the followed with a left, catching him in the face again sending him back down to the ground.

"Thanks to you, Luna hates me now, and doesn't want anything to do with me." Rakaia said in anger as he pulled his arm back for another blow, but before he could go through with it, it was caught by Chazz who through Rakaia to the side, causing him to trip up the stairs, and finally fall.

"I said chill out Slackers!" Chazz shouted as he looked at Rakaia who was trying to pick himself up, but unknown to everyone when Chazz tossed him aside, and caused him to fall, he had landed on his leg pretty hard causing some damage to it.

"Chazz." Rakaia said slowly as he tried to pick himself up, but he stumbled forward, and fell again.

"Dammit." Rakaia said as the other students ran in to help out the situation.

"Jaden you ok?" Chazz asked as he extended his arm outward towards Jaden, who quickly accepted it.

"Yea I'm fine…Thanks Chazz." Jaden said as he got up, with Chazz's help. He dusted himself off, and walked over towards Rakaia, who still looked like he was having trouble getting up.

"Yo Rakaia." Jaden said as he walked over to him, and bent down to talk to him. "Can you stand?" Jaden asked in a friendly voice, as Rakaia tried to get up again, but fell right back down in front of him.

"Damn." He said slowly as Jaden extended his hand once again towards him.

Rakaia looked up at him, and then back down at the ground again.

"Hey look I don't know what's going on here, but I didn't tell Luna anything." Jaden said as he looked down at Rakaia who still refused to look at him. "Besides Rakaia, the only time I saw Luna was in here, I haven't seen her anywhere else, but right on the other side of this arena." Jaden stated causing Rakaia to look at him.

"Sure." Rakaia stated as he tried his best to lift himself up again, but his leg wasn't having it.

"Here let me help." Jaden stated as he grabbed Rakaia's arm, and placed it behind his head for support, and then Jaden slowly lifted Rakaia up, to a standing position.

"Rakaia listen I wouldn't try to break up your relationship, even though mine is in ditch." Jaden stated as he turned, and saw Alexis still sitting by Harrington, but she was looking at him.

Rakaia looked at Jaden, and then slowly let out a deep breath.

"Yea I know man." Rakaia replied." Sorry about the punch, but I just had to let out some anger." Rakaia continued.

"Hey it's no biggy." Jaden said as the students stood around the two, and looked at them.

"You two really can cause trouble you know that." Chazz stated as he folded his arms, and glared at the two slifer slackers.

"Shut up Chazz I'm not in the mood." Rakaia said as he moved away from Jaden to the nearest seat, and slowly sat down.

"Listen I just saved your sorry hides." Chazz stated as he pointed towards Rakaia, and Jaden." And it's The Chazz…THE Chazz." He shouted as he glared at Rakaia.

Rakaia looked at him, and then balled up his fist again.

Suddenly everything stopped, no one moved a muscle as the Duel Arena man door opened, and the chancellor slowly walked in. Or so they thought it was their Chancellor.

"The students quickly ran to their seats, waiting for the Chancellor to speak. Even though Jaden, and Rakaia made up, just as quickly as they fought. They still couldn't get their girls to stop being pissed at them, for whatever was happening.

Alexis was still sitting next to Harrington, who was annoying the hell out of her.

"So my precious Alexis, what do you say for a date tonight?" He asked as he laid his arm on the back of her seat, hoping she would lie on his shoulder, but poor Harrington should have hoped harder.

Alexis just rolled her eyes, and continued to watch, as Sheppard made his way towards the center of the duel ring.

"Come on Alexis, you know you want to." Harrington stated as he moved in closer, trying to get another kiss from the Oblisk Queen.

Alexis quickly turned her head towards the Oblisk blue idiot, and grabbed his lips with her hand, and squeezed them, as tight as she could, and she pulled his head closer to hers, and glared at him. It was the same deadly glare that Luna had gave Rakaia, a moment ago, but for some reason this one was more deadly than anything Harrington had ever seen.

"Let's get something straight pretty boy." Alexis said coldly as she slowly turned her head back towards Sheppard. "I don't like you…The only reason I even pulled you into that kiss, was to prove my point to Jaden, and make him Jealous." Alexis said with almost no emotion.

"But Lexipoo." Harrington managed to say, while Alexis still had his tongue in her hand.

"What was that?" Alexis stated as she gave his tongue a tight pull causing him to whine in pain.

"Don't ever call me that again got it." She said as she continued to watch as Sheppard took the microphone in his hand, and was getting ready to talk.

"Now from now on don't touch me or else." Alexis stated as she released Harrington's tongue, and got up, and walked away. While Harrington was trying to find away to fix his tongue, and make it go all the way back in his mouth.

"Damn I think she stretched it." Blair said from the other side of the arena, as she, and Luna started to giggle at what just happened, but then the giggling stopped when the students heard a loud screeching sound coming from the microphone, as Sheppard brought it up to his mouth, and began to talk.

"Students!" He shouted. "My Dear students." He continued. "I'm glad to announce this year's annual World championship Tournament!" He shouted as the students suddenly started to cheer loudly, as the roar of screams, and claps echoed throughout academy.

Sheppard just smiled at the fact, at the student's reaction, as they continued to cheer.

"Yes...Yes... I understand you all are excited." Sheppard shouted." But this year." He said." There will be some changes….Some extreme changes." He stated as the students cheers, suddenly became silent as they all looked at their chancellor with confused looks on their faces.

"What's he talking about?" Rakaia asked Jaden as he still holding his leg.

"I don't know." Jaden replied." But what could be so extreme, about the tournament...When were just dueling?" Jaden asked

"Hey your guess is as good as mine." Rakaia stated as he looked down at his Chancellor.

"I don't get it... Why is he making changes to the tournament?" Blair asked Luna who sat there with her arms crossed.

"Honestly I have no idea." Luna stated." But from what he just said it's going to be a lot more difficult than the last few tournaments that ever took place." She finished.

"This year this duel will be ran by a new owner or should I saw returning owner to the games." Sheppard said this time with a smirk. "And no it's not Pegasus." He stated as the student's looked at him, anxiously waiting to see who would be the one running this tournament.

"The new Champion to run this tournament is none other than…." The fake Sheppard said as he stepped to the side, and the duel arena door opened again, and a person with beige hair walked out slowly towards the center of the duel arena.

He wore a long purple cape, with a gold chain worn in the front. A sleeveless Black shirt, and beige combats. He had on gold earrings. Neckwear, Armbands, and bracelets all up his wrists, and a Gold scepter in his right hand.

"My master….Marik Ishtar." The fake chancellor stated as he started to glow, and change form again, but time it wasn't a copy of Jaden, or Alexis. He changed into his original from, which appeared to be a boy about the same age as Atticus. Whose hair was long, black, and Spiky, and he wore a Black version of the Slifer red Uniform.

He looked at the students who stood in shock at what they just saw.

"Now bow down to the great master Marik." He shouted as Marik just smirked at the students as he knew that this was going to be the last tournament that any of them participate in.

* * *

**What the Hell! Marik is back, and what's up with this shape shifter, and what are the plans for this tournament. Find out next time on Yugioh GX! **

Me: well you like it

Jaden: You brought in someone that Yugi barely beat himself.

Me: Yea cool don't you think

Jaden: Bye Rakaia (Get's up and leaves)

Me: Well anyway Jaden's just being a punk, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will update again soon, but please review, and tell me what you think about the story so far. Thanks a lot guys I really appreciate it.


	5. Rules and Regulations

**Disclaimer: Alright I don't own Yugioh GX, or anything dealing with Yugioh period. But I do own my OC's and anything I else I do, so I guess that still matters, But enough talk time to get on with the story hope you enjoy.**

Me: Well Jaden still hasn't came back, and I'm left all by myself this time

Chazz: Yea I see why

Me: What come on I liked Marik he's the only I thought that gave Yugi a run for his money

Chazz: Not to mention is deck

Me: Oh don't worry there are more surprises, and Marik isn't the only one who might make an appearance.

Chazz: You don't mean

Me: Yep

Chazz: Don't do it Rakaia

Me: On with the Story!

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Rules, and Regulations **

The students looked in shock, not the fact that Marik was taking over, but for the simple fact that the Chancellor had transformed into a boy that was about Atticus age before their very eyes.

"What the hell!" Rakaia shouted as he looked in amazement, of what just happened.

"Yea I know." Jaden stated as he gritted his teeth, and glared at him. "Rakaia." Jaden said as he stood up, and looked down at the two standing in the center of the arena. "I think we've been tricked." Jaden finished as Rakaia nodded in approval, and glared at the two along with Jaden.

"It's strange…But something isn't right." Luna said as she stood up, as well and tried to get a good look at Marik, who just stood there holding his Scepter in his right hand.

"What's wrong Luna?" Blair asked picking up a bad feeling as well.

Luna didn't answer back right away; it took her minute because she was still eyeing Marik.

"It's like I've seen him somewhere before." Luna thought as she continued to examine him.

"Luna you ok?" Blair asked as she grabbed the Oblisk Princess arm, and started to lightly shake it, trying to get her attention.

Luna was still in deep thought, still trying to figure out where she seen this man that stood before them. "I can't put my finger on it, but it's like." She thought again before Blair snapped her back out of it.

"Luna!" Blair shouted finally getting her attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry Blair." Luna said as she turned her attention back towards Marik, who just looked around the arena, and smirked at the students.

"You ok? You kind of spaced out for a minute." Blair asked as she looked at her friend in concern.

Luna just looked at her, and shook her head with a light smile, which soon faded away, as she turned her back towards Marik, and his little shape shifting do boy.

"I don't know...But I got this strange feeling coming from these two." Luna said." And it isn't a good one." She finished.

Blair couldn't do anything but nod, and turn her head back towards Marik, and the Shape shifter, and then something popped in her head.

"Wait a minute." Blair said as she looked back Luna. "Luna." She called

"Yea." Luna said still glaring at them.

"Do you think?" Blair said looking at the shape shifter.

"We've been played with." Luna said finishing Blair's sentence, and gritting her teeth at them.

While Luna, and Blair was analyzing the situation from their perspective Alexis was sitting there thinking the same thing.

"_Who is this guy?"_ She thought to herself as she folded her arms, and glared at them as well. "_Something isn't right about those two_." She thought again." _The guy that just changed from the Chancellor to this boy is bad enough, but what is this feeling I'm getting from the guy with the scepter_?" She asked herself in her head.

'Hey Lexipoo this tournament is going to be something isn't it." Harrington said as he scooted closer completely ignoring the fact, that the guy that almost defeated Yugi Muto was standing in the center of the Duel Arena.

With that comment Alexis hand move swiftly across the face of Harrington, causing him to fall out of his seat, and falling to the floor. "I told you already Harrington!" She shouted but not loud enough to gain the center of attention.

"_Damn idiot."_ Alexis thought as she returned her attention back towards Marik who looked like he was getting ready to talk.

"Alright now what's this all about?" Alexis said with a normal expression her face like she was determined to find out what was going on.

"Student's of Duel Academy!" Marik shouted as he raised his arms in the air, as if he was hollering to the gods. "It is time to get this Tournament underway!" he shouted again as he looked around, and saw that the students were still dropped dead silent, due to the fact that they finally realized that their chancellor wasn't there, and the school has just been taken over.

"I'll make this quick." He stated. "This tournament will not be held in this pitiful excuse of arena. Instead." Marik stated with a smirk on his face, as he lifted up his right arm that was holding the Scepter in the air.

"Of a pitiful room, holding the entire duel!" he shouted." The entire island will be your Dueling ground!' He shouted again as the Scepter started to glow, and then suddenly the island started to shake furiously.

"What the hell is going on?" Rakaia shouted as he struggled trying to keep his balance.

"Your guess is just as good as mine." Jaden stated trying to keep his balance as well.

"Luna I what the." Blair stated.

"I don't know, but I told you this guy was bad news." Luna replied also trying to keep from falling.

"Man I can't believe this." Alexis stated holding on tightly to her chair." Another guy trying to control everything." She said in-between the shaking of the island.

Chazz was at the top of the stairs holding on tightly to the balcony, as the island continued to shake furiously, jerking all the students back, and forth.

"Man what's going on?" he asked himself, as he continued to look at Marik, and the scepter he was holding.

Marik just smiled as the students continued trying to hold their balance.

Suddenly the shaking and the rumbling stopped as the students of duel academy, tried to pick themselves up. Some had fallen to the floor, and others were lying across their seats, shocked, and confused.

Marik just smiled, and looked at each of the students. "_This is perfect."_ He thought. "_So many_ _inexperienced Duelists and all in one place."_ He continued as he looked around one more time. "Yes this is perfect, if I can gain the souls of all these students, and those who come here to attend this tournament I will be unstoppable, I will have the power, that I've always wanted. "He thought to himself again, and then a small smirk appeared on his face. "And this time, there won't be anyone that can stop me." He said silently to himself.

"Shino." Marik called as he turned his attention towards the Shape Shifter that stood beside him.

"Yes Master Marik." Shino said as he dropped down on one knee for his master.

"It's time."Marik said slowly as his smirk grew wider, as he looked at Shino. "Open the gate to the other Realm." Marik commanded, as Shino only shook his head, and then started to perform hand signals with both his hands.

"First seal." Shino said as he kept moving his hand in different directions.' Second Seal." Shino said again.

"What the hell is he doing?" Rakaia shouted as he stood up from his seat, but a little too fast considering his leg hasn't stopped hurting."Damn it." Rakaia said as he winced in pain, but he stood up and glared at Shino, and Marik.

"I don't know, but this can't be good." Jaden said as he looked on as well.

"We got to stop them." Rakaia said as he started towards the stairs.

"Huh? Rakaia wait!" Jaden shouted as he followed his best friend.

"Third Seal." Shino said, as he performed the final hand signature, to open the final seal. "Final Seal.' He shouted, and then suddenly he started to glow. A green Aura started to surround him, as the ceiling of the duel Arena started to crack open.

"Oh no!" Luna shouted as she looked up at the ceiling.

"This isn't good." Blair stated as she looked up at the ceiling as well.

Majority of the students in the arena started to panic, as the ceiling started to break off, but it didn't fall to the ground, and crushed them. No once it a piece broke off it floated up in the sky towards a Dark portal that appeared above duel Academy.

"What is that?" Alexis shouted as she grabbed her seat, and held on for dear life, as the wind started to pick up. Like the portal was sucking everything in.

"Man why does everything have to happen to us!" Rakaia shouted, as he grabbed on to a rail, and tried to hold on.

Marik just sat there, and watched as the students held on for dear life, and smiled. Suddenly the portal stopped trying to suck them in, after it completely took the ceiling off of Duel academy.

"It is time." Marik stated as he looked up in the sky, where the dark portal still circled, and smirked.

"Come to me." Marik said slowly, as the darkness of the portal started to swirl, faster, and faster until four figures dropped from the portal, landing beside Marik.

"Master Marik." One of the figures stated as he knelt down in front of his master. "We have arrived." He said

"I can see that." Marik said with a slight bit of annoyance in his voice, as he looked at the rest of the figures, who all knelt down in front of him.

"Yes Master." The figure stated, not leaving from his kneeling position.

Marik just smirked at his obedient servants that came from the portal, and then he looked back at the students, who now had the look of horror on their faces.

"Now then let's get things started shall we." Marik stated as he walked past his followers, and stood in front of the students once again.

"Now listen to me, you worthless insects." Marik shouted as he got the attention of everyone in the arena. "This tournament will be unlike any tournament you ever been in." He said as he looked around, and smirked at the students evilly.

"Every duel that you participate in will be a shadow duel, regardless of you duel against, and the loser of that duel will lose their soul, and the winner get's the duelist best card." Marik stated as he looked around at the students, and smiled.

"What!' Jaden shouted out loud, getting Marik's attention. "You can't do that." Jaden shouted again glaring at Marik.

"Who says I can't boy?" Marik asked sarcastically." Last I checked you have no choice in the matter." Marik continued as he looked at Jaden, who gave him a glare back.

"You're putting people lives at stake for a stupid card!" Jaden replied as he saw Marik's expression still hasn't changed.

"That's not right; people's souls are way more valuable than their best card." Jaden shouted as Marik just smirked at him, and his comment.

"Foolish boy." Marik said as he smirked at Jaden, who just gritted his teeth back at him." This isn't about you, or your lives." Marik stated." I only require power, and the best cards each duelist has." Marik shouted." And with all of these required I will be known as the true king of games, and rule this pathetic planet." He finished as Jaden, just glared at him intently.

"You won't get away with this." Jaden said as he clenched his fist.

"Yea will stop you." Rakaia butted in as he stood beside Jaden, and glared at Marik.

Marik just smirked, and then turned his attention to one of the minions that came from the portal.

"Hmm Crayus." Marik said, catching the attention of Rakaia quickly.

"Crayus!" Rakaia said shocked at what he just thought he heard.

"Isn't that the little brat that banished you to the shadows?" Marik asked as he looked at the figure that raised himself up, and glared evilly at Rakaia.

'What's up Bro?" Crayus said evilly, as Rakaia's eyes widened in horror. He couldn't believe it, the last time he saw Crayus was when he and the gang defeated Dante, and now he's back.

"Oh no." Rakaia said slowly as he felt his heart sink down to his stomach.

Marik just smirked at the sudden silence coming from the Dragon duelist, and then reverted his attention back towards Jaden.

"Listen hear boy I will have your soul. I promise." Marik stated pointing Scepter at Jaden, and smirking. J

Jaden just glared at him, and gritted his teeth. "We'll see about that." Jaden stated as Marik went back to explaining how this tournament would be held.

"Now you don't all don't have to feel alone." Marik stated, as he smirked at the students. "Duelist from all over the world is coming to this Academy, to participate in this tournament." Marik stated with a smile knowing that this will tilt in his favor." So at least you can say you have a fighting chance." Marik stated with a smirk on his face.

"And if you want your island freed…You must defeat me." Marik stated as the students gasped in horror, because simply most of them knew they wouldn't be able to handle Marik, let alone beat anybody there.

"In order to face me, you will need to gain 10 stars, and from there you must defeat the shadow stalkers that stand before me." Marik stated as he stepped to the side, and pointed his scepter towards the five  
figures that that still was kneeling.

"The first one is named Victor." Marik introduced as one of the figures stood up. He appeared to be a little taller than Zane. He wore a White, and gray cap on his head, and his hair was gray, and long. His eyes were Gray as well, and his skin was pale. He wore a white shirt with a red faded vest that covered it, and Blue faded jeans, and some red, and white shoes that also looked faded.

"Nice to meet ya." He said as he smirked at the students.

"You can say he has a killer instinct." Marik stated as he pointed to the next one.

"Maria." Marik called as the girl figure stood up, and smirked at the students. She was a blond, whose hair rested on her shoulders, and she had light brown eyes, with two earrings in both ears. She wore a Black shirt with a snake medallion around her neck, matching with Black paints with a chain hanging out of her pocket. With Black shoes to match it, and Goth bracelets on her wrist.

"Let's get this started." She said

"You can say that her bite is worst than her bark." Marik said smirking as he pointed to the next one

"Alexia." Marik called, as another girl figure stood up beside Maria. She had Purple hair that came down to her shoulders, and a kind of the same outfit that Maria had, except she didn't wear a t-shirt, she wore a Purple tank top, with Black pants, and purple, and black shoes, with a black bandana wrapped around her head. And one bracelet on each wrist.

"Hmph Whatever." She said

"She's sort of the silent type.' Marik stated as he went down the line, and pointed to the next one.

"Crayus." He shouted as he Crayus stepped forward, and glared at specifically at Rakaia. He had blue short hair now and a black shirt with a White Dragon jacket over it. He wore blue jeans, with white shoes with a Dragon symbol on them. He also had the same dragon necklace that Rakaia wore and a Dragon emblem on his chest.

"How ya doing." He said evilly, as he waved at the students mockingly.

"Let's say that dragons are his specialty." Marik said then he looked at Shino, and smirked.

"And of course you know Shino." Marik said as he turned his attention back towards the students. Who just stood there in shock and trying to figure out how they were going to beat them, and get out of alive.

"Don't worry I'll make it easier for you." Marik said cocky like." There will be team consisting of 6 duelists." He said. "So if you're team gets the ten stars they need, they can face me, and my elite forces." Marik said as he smirked again.

"But don't worry I know you won't make it that far." Marik said as he turned his back towards the students, and started for the door followed by the shadow stalkers.

Suddenly he stopped, and turned his head slightly, and glanced at Jaden who caught Marik's stare, and returned it.

"Remember boy, your soul will be mine." Marik stated as he turned around again, and stared laughing manically, as he walked through the doors with his elite forces behind him. Leaving Jaden, and the gang, and the students of Duel academy frighten out of this world.

"Oh man." Rakaia stated as he couldn't stop shaking.

"Yea I know." Jaden said for the first time shaking himself.' What are we going to do." He said as the doors shut behind Marik leaving the students in the arena, trying to figure out what they could do.

* * *

**Whoa so the tournament's change, and Marik is running things now. How Jaden, and the gang will get out of this one, and who are the duelist coming from across the world, how will this affect the tournament. Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: So what do you think Chazz…Great huh?

Chazz: .They is right you are trying to get us killed.

Me: What...No I'm not honest.

Chazz: You lie…bastard

Me: hey! Language

Chazz: Screw off.

Me: Anyway while it's Chazz's time of the month, can you all please review, and tell me what you think so far, and don't worry I got the dueling down, so I shouldn't make any mistakes this time, well the next chapter is going to be great, but before I post it please let me know how the story is so far. Thanks for reading!


	6. A Broken Team, A New Battle Field

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, but I do own my OC's, and everything else that I throw in here. So now with that out of the way, we can get on with the story.**

Me: I still see that I'm here by myself.

??? : No you're not

Me: Huh? (Looks around) Who…Who's there?

???: It's me Rakaia you mean you don't remember

Me: Ummm no (Get's nervous)

???: You will soon find out.

Me: But…But I don't want to….Wait a minute….Jaden!

Jaden: Lol yea sweet don't you think (comes behind the curtain with a voice amplifier)

Me: Jaden shut up, and listen to the next chapter ok….

* * *

**Chapter 5  
A Broken Team, A New Battle Field**

Jaden, and Rakaia, and the rest of the students stopped their gawking for a few moments, and looked at each other. Soon the sound of talking and screaming filled the arena, as some of the students panicked for their very lives.

"Jaden." Rakaia called as he looked at his best friend.

"Yea Rakaia, I know." Jaden replied. "Come on let's get to the others." He finished as he ran down the stairs, and towards the other side of the arena.

"And here we go again." Rakaia said as he rolled his eyes, and got up to follow Jaden.

Chazz was already on his way towards, the middle of the arena, along with Alexis, and Blair, with Luna not too far behind him.

"So what are you thinking?" Chazz said as he looked towards Alexis.

"I think we're going to be in big trouble." She said as they stopped running, when Rakaia and Jaden met them in the center of the room.

"Alright guys." Rakaia stated as he took a quick look at the portal, that Marik left open. "It looks like this time; we're going to get out ass whooped." Rakaia stated, causing Chazz to hit him in the arm.

"Ow." Rakaia said he quickly glared at Chazz, while rubbing his arm.

"Shut up Slacker, right now isn't the time for joking." Chazz snapped as he looked at the Slifer Dragon.

"Hey! Who's joking?" Rakaia replied still rubbing his arm.

"Look." Jaden said as he stepped in front of the two."We got to think of something, and fast." Jaden stated as he looked at Rakaia, and Chazz, and then Alexis, Luna, and Blair.

"Yea, but what?" Blair asked as she looked at Jaden, who was trying to think of a plan.

"Well we this could be our own team." Rakaia blurted out. "And beside Marik did say, make a team of six." He continued as he looked at Luna, who just turned her head to the side, trying not to look at him.

"Yea, that's a great Idea!" Jaden said happily, as he looked at the gang, who didn't look that excited about it. "Come on guys! What's wrong?" Jaden asked as he looked at Alexis, who didn't really seem too thrilled about the whole teaming up with Jaden thing.

"I don't know Jaden.' Alexis said as she closed her eyes, and slowly lowered her head to the ground, trying not to look at him.

"Huh? But Why?" Jaden asked confused about what Alexis was saying.

"Because." Alexis said still trying to find the right words to say." After…After what just happened I…just can't be around you right now." Alexis said as she brought her eyes back up to Jaden. Only this time it wasn't the eyes, this time the eyes that Jaden saw were filled, with anger, and confusion.

"Alexis." Jaden said as he looked at Alexis with sorrow in his eyes. "Why would you." Jaden tried to finish before Alexis cut him off.

"Look after what happened earlier... I don't think we would work so well as a team right now." Alexis stated as she looked at Jaden, who was still shocked at what she was saying.

"Wait...Alexis!" Rakaia said." What are you saying?" Rakaia shouted as he got in front of Jaden. "Right now we don't have a choice in the matter we have to team up again, just like we did against Dante." Rakaia stated.

Alexis just folded her arms, and shook her head slightly, and then slowly brought her head back up to look at Jaden, and Rakaia.

"Then do it by yourself." Alexis said as she turned around to walk off. "I'll find another team." She said as she walked pasted Blair, and Luna who suddenly grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"Wait." She said slowly, causing Alexis to look at her."I just got one question to ask you." Luna said slowly, without looking at her.

Alexis already knew she was about to ask, and decided she would beat her to the punch.

"I would never." She said

Luna just smirked at the answer, and could tell if Alexis was lying or not." Alright then." Luna stated, as she let go of Alexis's arm, and turned to face her." Well in that case, count me in." Luna stated which caused Rakaia's jaw to drop.

"Say what!" he shouted as he looked at Luna, who was still talking with Alexis.

"I'm going with you." Luna stated as Alexis gave that cheery smile, that she would normally give Jaden.

"Wait Luna!' Rakaia shouted as he ran towards her. "Come on, I need you on my side here." Rakaia stated.

"Leave me alone Rakaia." Luna stated as she started to walk off with Alexis.

"But Luna!" Rakaia shouted, as he grabbed her by the arm." I can't do this without." He shouted.

Luna slowly turned her head towards Rakaia, and then slowly brought it down to her arm. "Let go." She said slowly.

"Luna why are you still mad at me?" Rakaia asked as he looked at her, with confusion in his eyes." I didn't do anything I swear." He said trying to convince Luna that everything that was said was a lie." That was Shino, that...That bastard that was with Marik." Rakaia stated as he tried to get Luna to look at him.

"Rakaia." Luna stated as she looked back down, at his hand that was still holding her arm.' I said let go!" she shouted as she jerked her arm away from him, turned around quickly, and walked towards Alexis.

"Luna." Rakaia said shocked, and confused.

Chazz just stood there with his arms, folded leaning against the wall, with Blair by his side.

"So where are you going?" Chazz asked his secret love one.

Blair didn't look at him, but she smiled at her future boyfriend's concern.

"I'm going to go with them." Blair stated as she finally looked at him. "I am going to see if I can try, and talk some sense into them." She said.

Chazz nodded his head slightly, and looked at her. "Good I'm going to hang around the dweebs, and see if we can get these stars that creep was talking about." Chazz stated as he looked at Blair, and saw she was smiling at him.

"Huh? What is it?" Chazz asked as he looked at her, a bit nervous." What is there something on my face?" He asked as he continued to look at her.

"Hehehehe.....No silly." She said as she looked up at her." Well I'm got to catch with them." She said as she gave Chazz a quick hug, causing him to blush. "Bye Chazzy." She said as she ran off.

"It's The Chazzy…Wait…It's the Chazz!" he shouted behind her, and also giving her a short but light smile.

"Dumb kid." He said as he walked towards Jaden, and Rakaia."You two alright." He asked as he looked at the two, who didn't really look to well about the situation.

"I…I just don't get it." Rakaia stated as he tried to figure out why Luna still didn't want to be anywhere near him." _I didn't do anything."_ He thought. "_I mean I've always tried to be good, so where did I slip up at._" He thought again.

"HEY! SLACKER!" Chazz shouted trying to get Rakaia's attention.

"Huh?" What?" Rakaia said as he looked at Chazz, whose face was directly in front of him.

"Come on we need to start collecting these star things that Marik was talking about. "He said.

Rakaia just looked down, at the ground, and then slowly looked at Jaden who was in his own thoughts at the time.

"_Alexis." _He thought as he continued to look at the ground. "_What happened? What did I do?"_ He thought again as he remembered the argument that they had.

**Flashback **

_Jaden!" Alexis shouted as she stood beside him, and yelled in his ear, causing Jaden to grab it in pain._

"_Arrrgghh What!" Jaden shouted as he stood up, and glared at Alexis._

"_What do you want?" Jaden asked annoyed by the presence of the Oblisk queen._

"_What do you mean what do I want?" Alexis retaliated as she glared back at her boyfriend the Slifer King." I wanted to come, and sit with you, why are you being such a jerk?" Alexis shouted_

"_Jerk…You're the Jerk, and why would you want to sit with me now?" Jaden shouted back." You have Harrington over there go sit with him!" Jaden shouted again, now with more anger in his voice._

"_Har…Harrington." Alexis said slowly as her eyes shot wide open to what Jaden just said." Jaden what are you talking about?" Alexis said softly as she looked at Jaden, trying to calm down the argument._

"_You told me you cheated on me with Harrington!" Jaden shouted as he glared at Alexis, now with anger replacing the pain in his heart._

"_What!" Alexis shouted back, as she glared at Jaden who wasn't backing down._

"_Why on earth would I cheat on you with Harrington, or period for that matter?" Alexis shouted now gaining the attention of all the students in the Dueling Arena._

"_I can't believe you Jaden Yuki!" Alexis shouted." You actually think I would do something so low!" Alexis shouted again and also turning her back towards Jaden with her arms crossed._

"_What are you talking about?" Jaden shouted back."Think about you doing it…Hell you told me yourself you did it!" Jaden shouted again, starting to really frustrate Alexis._

"_So you mean to tell me, that you're acting like this because you think I'm cheating on you." Alexis stated as she turned, and glanced over her shoulder at Jaden._

"_Like I said I don't think." Jaden replied as he folded his arms as well, and looked at Alexis._

"_You got that right." Alexis said smartly as she started walking off. "Since you think I'm cheating on you with Harrington." Alexis said as she walked over to Harrington, with a smirk on her face._

"_Huh? Alexis." Jaden said as he saw the worst thing he would possibly ever see in his life. Alexis slowly wrapped her arms around Harrington's neck, and slowly leaned in, and kissed him squarely on the lips in front of Jaden. Who couldn't do nothing but gasp in shock, as so did the rest of the students in the arena._

_Alexis slowly parted from Harrington, and turned to look at Jaden, with a smirk on her face._

"_This is your fault Jaden Yuki." Alexis stated as she pointed towards Jaden. "You accused me of cheating, well now I'm going to do you one better." Alexis continued. "This relationship is over!" she shouted as Jaden took a step back in shock, as he looked at Alexis again, as she just turned her back towards Jaden, and slowly walked back over to Harrington, and grabbed his hand._

"_Well I'm glad you finally came to your senses." He said with a smile on his face._

_Alexis just smiled as she looked at Harrington. "Yea sorry it took so long, it just took a real jerk for me to figure what I was really losing." She replied as her, and Harrington walked over to the other side of the arena, and took their seats. Waiting for Sheppard to come out, and give his speech about the tournament._

**Flashback Ended**

Jaden slowly gritted his teeth." Err how can I be so stupid." He said to himself, causing Rakaia, and Chazz to look at him.

"It's my fault." He said to himself. "If I haven't said anything maybe." He continued until Rakaia; put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yo Jay." Rakaia stated as he got Jaden to turn around, and look at him. "Look it's going to be alright." Rakaia said not really believing himself in that statement, but he wanted to try and at least get Jaden's mind back on track.

"Yea Jaden Rakaia's right." Chazz said as he looked at the two. "Look don't worry about the girl's ok, everything will be fine, but right now we have to find away to get these stars, and beat Marik." He said causing Rakaia to look at him, with a confused look.

"What?" Chazz asked as he looked back at him. "What is it Slacker?" Chazz asked annoyed.

"Nothing." Rakaia replied. "It's just a sad, sad day when Chazz is the voice of reason." Rakaia stated causing Chazz to fall Anime style in front of them.

"Listen here you dorks!" Chazz shouted causing Rakaia, and Jaden to step back in fear. "Let's go outside and get our decks prepared before anything happens, and we lose our once chance in saving the world." Chazz shouted, as he stomped off out of the duel arena, and headed for the slifer dorm.

"Wow someone's got their panties in a bunch." Rakaia retorted.

"Yea tell me about it." Jaden said as the two followed Chazz. First they headed out of the duel arena leaving the other students, to pick their teams, and alliances, and they headed out of the academy, and got the shock of their life.

"Whoa." Rakaia said as he looked around the island.

"I don't believe it." Chazz stated as he was standing there still shocked at what he saw.

"Guys." Jaden stated." Is it me, or did the island get….bigger?" He asked.

As the three slowly looked around, and saw that the island indeed has gotten bigger. It basically added a whole new structure to the island, three land masses connected with duel academies. Not to mention the sky was different, it wasn't the same sunny blue sky that we all came to love. This time the sky was filled with Darkness, the sky was light, and dark purple mixed together, almost looking like a sun set in dark form. Not to mention a huge tower stood north of the academy, on the seemingly biggest land mass that was added onto Duel Academy.

"Wow." Rakaia stated as he slowly looked up at the tower that looked like an exact copy of duel academy, but a dark version with a few slight modifications.

"Yea Marik's been busy." Jaden stated as he looked at the top of the tower, and saw Marik sitting on his throne with his elite team looking down at the area.

"Guys." Chazz said as he looked at Marik.

"Yea Chazz." Rakaia stated in shock at the renovations duel academy got.

"I think we're in trouble." He said as he continued to look up at Marik who just smirked down, at the island, and slightly raise his Scepter in the air.

"The time has come." He shouted as he smirked evilly as his Scepter started to glow. "Now come my Minions!" he shouted as the sky started to swirl, and lightning struck around the tower. "Come and feast on the souls of the worthless." He said as he now stood up, and held up both his arms towards the sky.

"Oh crap." Rakaia stated as he looked up at Marik, and saw what he was doing.

"Yea this isn't good." Jaden said as the lightning started to get worst, and suddenly more figure started to fall from the sky, but they were landing in front of the tower, and some were landing on the tower, and all you could hear was Marik's evil laughter all over the academy, as his plan was now placed in to action.

* * *

**Whoa this looks bad for our hero's, Who are these minions that Marik summoned, and can Jaden, and Rakaia, get Alexis, and Luna to work with them, and what are the true plans of Ishtar find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: So what you think

Jaden: You really don't like me do you

Me: Huh why do you say that?

Jaden: Because I can tell

Me: Oh Jaden shut up..."I'll be updating tonight so don't worry about it right now.

Jaden: Really! What's going to happen?

Me: I can't tell you stupid… But everyone please review the story, and tell me what you think so far, it will be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
